Pinky Promise
by xRaysxMyxWayx
Summary: He promised her that he would come back, but after years passing by she couldn't even get a glimps of his shadow. Challenge accepted Noitoire! c:
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Noitoire made a challenge and I thought it was fun accepting it :P. I do watch sometimes pokémon, but I don't really know much. There might be some mistakes in this story,.. I guess? And a quite few changes? Well, enjoy anyways xD! ~ (Red is older in this story... Would sound more logic right? I mean a 5 year old girl asking a 2 year old boy to come back? Little weird right xP?) btw... No bold or italic for me, I scored so badly on my exams that my parents took away my laptop, so I am using my phone which is quite broken. I tried to write with copy paste, but it didn't work. So I tried google drive, but that died down. Damn, bad luck loves me =.=" ~ Omg! I am talking too much! Moving on to the story?

Guide : *...* = flashback "..." = People talking '...' = communication through telephaty between trainer and pokémon or thoughts, but I will make it clear in the story.

Disclaimer : Me no owns pokémooon nya =w= ~

Summary : He promised her that he would come back, but after years passing by she couldn't even get a view of his shadow.  
Chapter one : I chose you! ( Nah, it's the prologue)

Prologue! :

* "Will you ever come back?" A five year old girl asked the six year old boy in front of her. He hestitated, but then turned around, letting a smile appear on his face. He was sad to see the sad look the small girl was giving him. He could't bring out the truth so he ended up lying.

"When you become the Sinnoh champion, that's when I will come back to meet you," the little boy said softly. His voice was warm, filled with rays of sunshine. The blonde girl gave a weak smile through her teary eyes and then nodded.

"Pinky promise," she said. He stared at her pinky before hooking his own around it.

"Pinky promise," he confirmed before dissapearing in the haze. "I am sorry,..." he whispered on his way.

"I will become the Sinnoh champion for sure!" she yelled after him and whipping away her tears before going back to her house. *

The Sinnoh champion let out a heavy sigh before turning the pages in her photo album. Then her eyes landed on another one, where she was staring at. It was her and Riolu standing beside the Dialga and Palkia statues in front of the huge tablet. She can still remember her past very clearly.

* "You stupid pokémon get up!" a now 14 year old Cynthia yelled. She glared at her pokémon that was on the ground struggling to get up, but failed. She recalled her defeated pokémon back. The trainer at the other side was grinning at his win. Cynthia gritted her teeth and walked away, not much farther she released the defeated pokémon who was still tired and full of wounds.

"Go away, I have no need for weak pokémon like you," she growled before turning around and walking away leaving the pokémon behind.

"Rio!" Riolu cried trying to follow his trainer, but she quickly dissapeared. The pokémon leaned down at a tree sitting there not moving a muscle, tears flowing out of the corner of his eyes, only hoping that his trainer maybe would return.

Cynthia kept walking, no guilty feeling tugging on her inside. Only the thought of achieving the champion title went through her head. It might be silly, but she was still holding on the precious promise she made with that guy. She wanted to see him again, no matter what. In her few minutes walk, she suddenly came across the statues of Palkia and Dialga. She was always fascinated about them, maybe it was in her blood because of her grandmother. She got closer to them and stared at the words that were crafted on the huge stone tablet between the statues.

"When one life meets another life, something new will be born," she whispered the words carefully, cherishing it on her tongue. She thought about it for a second when suddenly her eyes widened. The time she spent with her pokémon flashed in front of her eyes and just now she noticed how harsh she had been treating them. Without a second thought she ran back to the place where she released Riolu. She tripped a few times, getting herself dirty, but not caring about that. She couldn't leave a fragile Riolu behind in the woods. When she arrived there she saw no Riolu. Panting heavily she fell to the ground.

"Riolu!" she yelled, but couldn't get her voice yell a second time, she was exhausted. Not far away a sobbing pokémon perked up his ears, recognising the voice that just called out to him. The pokémon dashed quickly to the sound, only seeing his ex-trainer searching for him.

"Rio!" he yelled excited at his ex-trainer, whipping his tears. Cynthia turned around seeing Riolu and let out a relieved sigh. She ran towards her pokémon and hugged it. Riolu eyes widened, in all these years since they've been training. His trainer never shared a hug with one of her pokémon. The pokémon eyes gleamed with happiness and hugged his trainer back.

"I am so sorry Riolu, please forgive me. Will you return to my side again?" she asked the pokémon with sad eyes hoping that the pokémon would give her a second chance. He gladly accepted her apology and returned to her team. Ever since then, the way she treated her pokémon was different, but deep down she was still holding the promise that he made. *

Cynthia closed her eyes and leaned on her desk sighing softly.

"I was quite horrible wasn't I?" the Sinnoh champion chuckled to herself. "But even after all these years, he never showed up,.. Were you lying to me Red?" she faintly whispered before falling asleep on her desk.

A/N : Good night Cynthia =U=. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a jolly good day! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Okay, let's move on to the chapter ^ ^ ~ This won't be a long story since the deadline is coming closer.

Chapter one : Familair?

Cynthia's Pov

"Biggy Sis," I heard my little sister call from behind me. I turned myself around and flashed her a smile.

"What's wrong Miki?" I asked her. She held up my pokégear meaning that someone must have called me since it wasn't making any sound at the moment. I took my pokégear out of her small hands and thanked her before entering my room. I read through the missed call list and saw that it was prof. Oak who called me. I frowned, usually he doesn't call me unless if something might have happened or if he has a request. I dialed his number and put the pokégear against my ear.

"Oh Hello Cynthia, thanks for calling me back," soon I heard prof. Oak's voice throught the phone.

"Hello Professor, is there something wrong or did something happen?" I asked him worried. He just laughed through the phone, making frown, gladly he couldn't see it at the moment.

"No no no Cynthia, I just have a simply request for you," he said. My muscles relaxed again and I let a relieved sigh escape my lips.

"Sure professor, I would be more than glad to fulfill your request," I replied without hestitation.

"Thanks a lot Cynthia. Well you see I have a friend and he has nowhere to go to. He has been up the mountains for years and he doesn't get the life on land so well you anymore, could you maybe help him out a bit?" he asked me.

"Of course, no problem," I said and soon he hung up after giving me details of his arrival. I placed my pokégear in my pocket and decided to go for a walk outside, it's really sunny outside at the moment so it would have been a waste if I wouldn't go out for a walk right now.

The sun was bright, the birds were singing and everything sounded so peaceful. There isn't much in Celestic town, but the weather here is mostly amazing. I walked to the ruins a nostalic feeling washed over me and I let a small smile escape my lips. I could still recall this place as yesterday. The first time I came here was with him. I glanced at the stone wall and smiled. It was still here. R + C, the letters that we carved inside here when we were small. I still remember that my grandmother freaked out when she knew that we did that, but it was worth it. I get it now though why she was panicking. I sighed softly and decided to go back home again after seeing the time on my pokégear. I have got to prepare the guest room since my grandma isn't home and grandpa is always outside. He is a move tutor so he is quite busy and I shouldn't hope for any assistance from my little sister.

Once outside the ruins again I stretched myself and left the ruins to home. My home isn't far away from the ruins just five minutes walk. When I came home I saw Miki playing with a bunch pokémon that I've seriously never saw before in the living.

"Miki?" I called to her she glanced over to me and waved while flying on a charizard inside the house! But what can I say? Seriously this little Br- Bugger I mean never listens to me.

"Sis! The guest is here!" she cheered. I facepalmed myself and let out a sigh again. Grandmother isn't going to be happy with all the broken stuff. Wait, I think I should first ask where the guest is.

"Where is our guest Miki?" I asked my little sister.

"He went to the ruins to search for you, you didn't saw him?" she replied me. I let out a soft groan and shook my head.

"Okay, don't break any more things please," right when I said that she broke anther vase. I really shouldn't hope. I left the house and went to the ruins, actually if the person really went to the ruins then I should've came across the person right? And how can that person know the way to the ruins? Okay, maybe this city isn't big or anything, but still the chance of getting lost is still 50%. I ended up asking a few people if they saw anyone new around, Celestic town is a small town so everyone pratically knows each other, but unfortunately they didn't saw anyone. Where could he have gone to? After searching everywhere and I searched literally everywhere I finally decided to go back home.

"Oh sis! Welcome back, he is back by the way," she told me. Well at least I know the guest is a guy and he is safe back, but I couldn't surpress the exhausted groan.

"Couldn't you call me that he was back?" I sighed to her.

"Sorry, couldn't find the house phone," she told me. I groaned again, now I've also got to find the house phone too... I thought I was on a break from the champion work. Yaay, hooray... 'A Break'.

"How about the guy? Couldn't you borrow his?" I asked her.

"Well,... About him.. He doesn't reall talk much and he doesn't have a phone," she told me. I frowned my eyebrow. Well that's what I call a shy guy, I remember Professor Oak saying that he has been living years on the mountain I guess he just didn't needed a phone.

"Okay okay, well be sure that our guest feels comfortable, I am going to cook now okay?" I told her. She gave me a nod and dissapeared into the living room again. I entered the kitched and put on an apron. Thinking for second, I have no idea what he would like to eat.

"Miki!" I called for my sister, she skipped into the kitchen and stppped right beside me.

"Yes?" she asked me smiley. I feel like she is plotting something, but I seriously do not want to know what.

"Could you ask him what he likes to eat?" I asked her. She nodded with a grin and dissapeared into the living room again. She came back within a minute jogging to me with a writing's board. You know, one of these boards where you can write something and erase it afterwards to rewrite. On the board I saw a messy handwriting written 'Anything is Ok,' I sweatdropped, that handwriting wasn't Miki's, but yet the handwriting was seriously a mess. I guess he also didn't went to school or something. I shrugged of the thought and nodded to Miki. She went outside the living room again and I started cooking.

Red's Pov

This house was pretty average sized, you'd think that all champions would like to live large. I've been in Lance's and Wallace's houses and trust me. They live large! I prefer these kind of houses more though. I smiled at te little girl playing with all my pokémon. I was pretty surprised that everyone fitted inside this house though, well actually venusaur is outside with lapras and blastoise so that's why Snorlax, charizard and pikachu fitted inside. I glanced around in the living, the walls were full of pictures and one certain picture caught my eye. I got up from the couch and walked to it. I saw a little blonde haired girl with a raven haired boy. Something about this picture seemed so familair, but I couldn't tell what...

"Dinner is ready!" I heard some call suddenly from the kitchen. Immediately my stomach was growling like crazy and I could feel the drool almost slipping my mouth, man she knows how to cook I can smell it! I guess there are a lot kind of champions outside that I've never met before. I fast walked to the table behind the little sister's back and sat down on the chair. The dishes were seriously mind blowing, a Lucario was placing them on the table. This Lucario looked very well taken care of, strong and healthy. She must care a lot about her pokémon.

'Nikujaga, agedashidofu, gyoza, onigiri, yakizakana,' damn I want to eat it so badly now! When Lucario finally placed the rice bowls in front of us, then I knew that she was done. If I've never learned manners before going to the mountains then I would've probably already attacked the food and eating everything without any mercy. To my surprise the little girl already started eating. I picked up my writing board and wrote 'Shouldn't we wait for your big sister?' I asked her. She frowned her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Nah, she always first clean up the kitchen after cooking and make the food for pokémon and then she must clean up the kitchen again. That would take to long and make me starve so we can start already," she explained between the chewing. I nodded in reply and placed my board down, picking up my chopsticks and tasting the amazing home made food which I haven't tasted for ages. I think I wouldn't mind going after 'him' now, my life is completed.

'I know you want to eat like a beast Raven,' I heard Pikachu grin from beside me. I glared at him, but didn't reply anything back. I know he is also hungry and wanted to tease me to keep his hunger in toll. Then suddenly Lucario also sat on a chair at the table, he thanked for the food then also started to eat. The... Chiz? I would expect him to eat pokémon food instead human food...

"He is kind of spoiled by big sis," the little sister explained at my surprised expression. The pokémon glared daggers at her, but didn't stop eating. I nodded slightly and also continued.

"I am done guys," the Sinnoh champion said after placing food down for my pokémon. My eyes switched to her profile and when she turned around I might have been gawking at her, but yet something about her seemed so familair.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be here soon! Oh, why did pikachu called 'Red' Raven? Why does 'Red' keep thinking that she is familair? Who is 'him'? Ah, so many questions well untill next time ;). 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hop hop next chapter :P! ~ Oh yeah, thanks for everyone following or faving this story, I appreciate it very much! Arigatou gozaimasu! :3 and thanks to the people who review! It makes me happy to hear about your opiniuns.

Disclaimer : Really sad, but I do not own pokémon. You know why? Sssh! A secrect!

Chapter two : A memory

(Red)'s Pov

I swallowed and took another glance at Cynthia, trying to surpass my blush on my cheeks.

'Ah ha, ah ha ah ha, you are blushing Raven,' Pika grinned evily. I groaned and nudged Pika in his side. The electric mouse giggled and fell dramatically on his back on the couch. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic acting skills, but eventually giggled along.

"So, I didn't catch your name, what is it," I heard a suddenly sweet voice asking me. I turned around surprisely seeing the Sinnoh champion sitting right beside me on the couch. I fixed my gaze steadily at the floor and picked up my writing board. I quickly scribbled down 'my' name which contains three letters and showed it to her while hiding my blush with my red cap in front of my face.

"R-E-D, Red right?" she asked me for confirmation. I nodded and took another glance at her and suddenly her eyes were wide open scanning me from up to down and all over again.

"Oh my god," she mumbled before looking away. You have no idea how confused I am right now. I quickly wrote a few words on the small little board and held it up to her. Her eyes were glaring with fire at my written text. Okay, I know my handwriting isn't the best, but does she have to glare like that at it? So mean and hurtful.

'What's wrong Cynthia?' I asked her. Making a questionable face. She gave me a scowl before getting up from the couch and walking away. Truth be told, I have no idea why she is suddenly became so mad. She was alright before I showed her 'my' name. Wait... My name... Does she maybe have any connection with 'him'? Could it be... That she is... Maybe she is.

'Oh God, Raven! Wake up you stupid silly boy! 'That person' would have gone after her already,' Pika lectured me now sitting straight up while licking from a ketchup bottle. I do not want to know where he got it and also ignored the fact that he bought up 'him. He know I hate to talk about him an yet here he is provoking me. I rolled my eyes before running after Cynthia. I had seriously no clue where she is at all, so I whistled signaling for Char to come and pick me up so we can explore the city a bit while searching for the girl. Selfish, I know. But I've got to know my way here since I'll be living here for a while.

'I think I've met her before,' Char suddenly said bringing me out of my thoughts.

'Really? Where?' I asked him. Char made a thinking face for awhile before his eyes literally lit up.

'She was the little girl with Red,' he said. I narrowed my eyes also thinking, I saw her before too. Where? Come on brain, even if you crack I will recall the girl.

Cynthia's Pov

As I stopped in front of the stone wall where R + C was carved, the tears appeared in my eye corners. Stupid Red, he totally forgot about it, the promise,... He didn't even recognise me when he saw me. I always knew that he wasn't one of the best or the most talkative person, but surely he would at least talk to me, but now? He is writing everything down on his stupid board! I made a snort sound before picking up a small stone and walking to the stone wall where R + C was carved. I tilted up my arm and started scratching these words away, I can not take this anymore, everything I worked so hard for is gone. It's all gone,... My goal to stay the Sinnoh champion... Was nothing more than a mere illusion. Red, why? When I finally scratched the thing away, I fell to the ground and started sobbing uncontrolabely. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around with an anxious feeling tht it might be the least person that I want to see now and indeed I was right. It was him.

"What?!" I snarled harshly at Red. He let out a soft sigh and wrote something down on his board.

'Let's go home Cynthia, Your grandparents and little sister are worried,' I read. I let out a snort. As if he care about that. I stood up from the ground and saw right in front of me Char. It was now a big Charizard, but I can still remember the day as yesterday when I met it as a Charmander. My eyes lit up when I saw him and immediately hugged the big fire dragon pokémon.

"Sorry to realise it so late that it was you, I missed you Char," I said. He roared softly before wrapping his arms around me.

* "Hey look Red! The Celestic ruins!" Cynthia squeeked. As she was the granddaughter of one of the biggest researcher all time made her also really fascinated about Ruins, Mytholegy and stuff. It was somehow in her blood.

"But Cynthia, Granny said that we weren't allowed in the ruins or dark caves," Red whispered softly. Cynthia turned around to Red and flashed the little guy a smile with begging puppy eyes.

"I will be your best friend forever," Cynthia said pleadily. He let out a big sigh before giving in, making the little girl beside him cheer in joy.

"Let's go Red and Char!" she yelled while pratically dragging him into the ruins.

'You're going to get into trouble!' Char said while jogging behind the two friends.

'I know,' Red sighed to his friend.

A small boy about the age of six with raven hair was watching the two kids from afar how they had fun. He sighed, he had no one. No friends, no pokémon, even though he has parents, but they didn't care about him at all. In their eyes only his older twin brother excisted. He was amazing in everything. He could talk to his pokémon in thoughts. He could become friends with them easily and on top of that his grades were always top notch. He was always the guy in his shadow, his younger twin brother who isn't even recognised as a living being. Also the girl he liked the most was taken by 'him'. It was always him and everything was always about 'him'. Untill she showed him that he actually excisted in this world with five simple words. "You are now my friend!" such simple words already confirmed his excistence in this world. He always wanted to get to know the girl better untill 'their' parents organised an engagement between the two childs. The moment the broken boy heard that he went totally nuts, he cursed his older twin brother every night and day, praying that he would soon die and unfortunately to him his wish was fufilled. Not long after 'he' got into a car accident and died in the ambulance. 'Their' parents were torn apart and blamed everything on him, he admit he did curse him, but he never thought that it would really happen. He partly did feel guilty and wanted to make up for his mistakes. In the end he was forced to act like him, be like him, having his name and his looks. He just had to simply become him in any way. He wasn't allowed to speak anymore, 'cause of the difference in their voices, he had to take care of his left behind pokémon. Pikachu, charmander, squirtle, lapras, munchlax and bulbasaur. He had to learn to speak to them throught telephaty, so they decided to sent him to Mt. Silver. They didn't care about his studies because his parents didn't believe he could do it. He had to reach the highest top in Mt. Silver and stay there untill he was done with his training. His stuff was packed and he was ready to leave, but there was one more thing that he had to do before totally living someone else's life. He had to say good bye to her, he only cared about that. He didn't want to see her tears or hear her sadness, but he also didn't want to leave her behind with a betrayed feeling.

"Red! Red!" Cynthia yelled while waving her hand. He swallowed and turned around, now totally dressed in 'his' clothes and 'his' hair was now cut as his.

"Why? I heard you are going to leave! Why?!" Cynthia cried, tears dangerouly flashing in the corners of her eyes. It broke his heart, seeing her like this. Yet he couldn't spill a single truth to this girl. He was sure that he would hate him if she would knew the truth.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything," he sighed. Cynthia frowned at the slight change of his voice, but shrugged it off thinking that it was just her imagination.

"But aren't we friends?" she said sadly dissapointed that he wouldn't tell her the reason that he was going to leave.

"Yes, yes we are. I can't tell you anything, besides that I'm going to miss you Cynthia," the boy sighed heavily, still not looking in her eyes. One stare of these beautiful eyes would probably change his decision.

"Will you ever come back?" the five year old blonde asked the raven haired boy. He hestitated before turning around.

"When you become the Sinnoh champion, that's when I will come back to see you," he said. She smiled throught her teary eyes. Then she whipped her tears and held up her pinky.

"Pinky promise?" she asked. The boy smiled before hooking his pinky in hers.

"Pinky promise,..." he repeated softly while making a small cross with his fingers on the other hand behind his back and mumbled 'sorry' in his head.

A/N : The next chapter will follow soon :) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This wasn't really my idea of soon... But got delayed somehow. So let's just continue.

Nyaop ~ Ikuyo!

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokémon. (I am unoriginal so I'm saying it boringly like this =3= ~)

Chapter IV : Complications solved.

No one's Pov

Cynthia ran as fast as possible out of the cave and threw the pokéball of her starter in the air, asking for a lift. Garchomp gave her an odd expression, since her house isn't that far away, but as soon as she saw the teary eyes of the Sinnoh champion, the dragon pokémon immediately understood where to fly to. With a fierce roar Garchomp took of speeding through the air like a jet. It was really a miracle that the Sinnoh champion didn't fell of her back, but on the other hand she was probably already used to her incredible speed. Even with the speed of a jet, Char was still able to follow the duo, not losing them out of sight.

'She sure trained her pokémon strong,' Raven said proudly through telephaty to Char. Char rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

'I don't think that this is the time to compliment her Raven,' Char replied with growl. Raven scratched behind his head and let out a heavy sigh.

'You think,.. It's time to tell her the truth?' Raven asked the orange dragon. Char took a glance to the trainer on his back, before giving an approved nod.

'But, -' before Raven could say anything else, Char gave him a smack with his tail.

'Ouch! What you doing Char? You could've burned me,' Raven grunted while patting his head and adjusting his cap right again.

'You deserved that one, if you didn't lie to her from the beginning then maybe this all wouldn't have happened,' Char said furious. Raven totally understood why he was angry and also the smack on the head was totally deserved, but he just didn't feel like that this was the right time to tell Cynthia everything.

Raven sighed once more before asking Char to speed up so that they could fly beside Cynthia's Garchomp. Char let out a roar and the fire on his tail grew larger before he sped up and in a flash he was right beside Cynthia's Garchomp. Raven took a glance at her face and saw the tears spilling from her eyes when she turned her face slighty to give the raven haired guy a fierce glare.

He flinched, not because of the glare, but because of the sad tears in her eyes. His heart was arching with pain and he felt really stupid, she was sad and it was all his fault. He could've told her the truth and reduce the pain, but no he had to push it this far, making a blind promise because he was afraid, scared and frightnent. Before Cynthia could comment Garchomp to fly any faster, Raven soon did something dangerously in a swift moment. He leaned forward, closer to Cynthia and placed his hand on her arm. His other arm was snaked around Char's neck to keep his balance. He pulled on her arm with great force so that she was dragged on Char with him. Gripping tightly; making sure to not let her fall. He first wanted to jump on Garchomp, but he kind of figured that it wouldn't fit for the both of them, so he had to pull her on Char. The dragon-ground pokémon's eyes were filled with rage and Raven knew that she was mad at him.

'I won't hurt her, I just need to talk to her, please,' Raven begged Garchomp. The land shark narrowed her eyes, not believing the raven haired guy.

'I swear, promise, oath to river stynx,' he said, the last one said with a small smile. Garchomp rolled her eyes at his attempt to tell a joke and scanned Raven once more, but still didn't returned to her pokéball.

'You can trust my master and if anything happens, then I won't assume you to stay in your ball right?' Char told the female land shark. Garchomp snorted and scanned the both of them once more before returning by herself in Cynthia's pokéball. The Sinnoh champion was flabbergasted at him, but soon got a hold of herself and tried to escape out his arms, but he didn't let go.

"You don't want to fall off do you?" he whispered softly in her ear, holding her firm into place, making sure to not let her fall. Hearing his voice which was filled with warmth and gentleness really surprised her, but yet something seemed odd about it. She knows that puberty can change ones voice, but his voice,... Sounded nothing like the real Red would've sounded like.

"No,.. I don't," she replied softly, but eventually snuggling into his arms.

A long pause. They were both silently on Char's back. It was nothing sort of awkward. She was snuggled in his chest, his arm was lazily draped around her.

"Okay, I want the truth," Cynthia suddenly spoke up. Raven cursed himself mentally. He hadn't figured out what to say yet.

"Uhm, yes," he whispered softly turning his head away.

'The TRUTH Raven,' Char warned his trainer, receiving a scowl from the raven haired boy.

'I will!' he snapped back. He locked eyes with Cynthia's beautiful golden ember ones and felt his heart melt immediately.

"I,... You,.. Back,... Small,... I,..." he stuttered totally losed the ability to form a grammatical correct sentence. Cynthia frowned her eyebrow and started to crack up whilst Char facepalmed himself and let out a exasperated sigh.

"First tell me your name," Cynthia said with a smile. Raven frowned his eyebrows.

"Red," he replied. He still could say 'his' name without trouble. It was like crafted into his mind. After all he did become him, sort of. Cynthia shook her head and faced him again.

"No, your name," she said. And that's when Raven knew that she caught him. She saw through him. No one could see it and yet she did and they were only together for max five hours. It was unbelievable.

"Raven,.." he whispered softly letting his arms fall in his lap in shame.

"You're that boy. We spent time together when we were small. We were feeding the psyducks," she smiled at him and his head jerked immediately in her way.

"You,.. Remember?" he asked her. Totally not hiding the surprise behind his voice. Cynthia laughed softly.

"Of course I remember you. We became friends didn't we?" she grinned, taking of his cap and placing it on her head. Usually he'd scowl at whoever takes his cap, but she was an exception.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked her nervously. She made a thinking face, Raven thinking she was adorable, then a smile crept on her face.

"You are," relief was totally written on his face. "If," hearing this two letter word made him tense up again. "You battle me," she grinned. He was surprised.

"Battle you?" he asked, wondering if he heard her right.

"Yes, a battle. I want to see how much I've grown," she said that perfect hundred Watt smile never leaving her face.

"Okay," Raven said with an approving nod also smiling.

"Pinky Promise," Cynthia said, holding up her pinky waiting for him to interwine his in hers. He chuckled, but eventually linked their pinkies.

"Let's go back home now and rest for a bit," he said and was totally flabbergasted at the fact that he got out a whole sentence without stuttering. For some reason she just makes him feel confortable yet so nervous. Cynthia nodded and closed her eyes again, leaning back in his chest.

A/N: Yes! Done. Finally .-. I am sorry again,... For delaying. Just I've got so much on my mind blah blah blah. I am sure you don't want to hear about my boring complicated life, soooo,... Cya! See you all at the next update ;) 


End file.
